A blind spot in a vehicle such as a motorcycle is an area around the vehicle that cannot be directly observed by the driver while at the controls, and facing a given direction. When riding a motorcycle, blind spots are the areas of the road that cannot be seen while looking forward or through either of the rear-view mirrors. The most common are the rear blind spots, areas towards the rear of the vehicle on both sides. Vehicles in the adjacent lanes of the road that fall into these blind spots may not be visible using only the motor cycle's mirrors. The term motorcycle includes any and all 2, 3 or 4 wheeled vehicle which has a driver positioned centrally. This includes but is not limited to motorcycles, motor scooters, mopeds and quad-bikes.
Good rearward vision is critical to safety for motorcycle riders. This is particularly true when riding in traffic, where safety is insured only by constant vigilance and awareness of the whereabouts and movements of surrounding vehicles. Rear view mirrors have long been used on motorcycles for this purpose. These mirrors are generally mounted on the handlebars, below eye level, where they are directed to give a rearward view over the rider's hands and forearms.
As a general rule, because the motor cycle rear view mirrors have a limited field of view, the rider must choose between good rearward coverage and good side coverage. Most riders will choose a compromise setting, something less than ideal for both side and rear vision.
Additional equipment that can help eliminate blind spots are “fisheye mirrors” or “bubble mirrors”. Such mirrors are normally small relative to the size of the rear view mirror and are stuck to the existing rear view mirror with an adhesive. These mirrors can bring blind spots into view, but their optical properties impart a great deal of distortion so as to make it difficult to judge distances. “The high level of distortion is a consequence of their small size which is required to allow the mirrors to be positioned on the existing rear view mirrors.
In summary, motorcyclists are in great danger from other road traffic and hazards that are in the riders blind spot as conventional mirrors only cover the area behind the motorcyclist. Other wide angle motorcycle mirrors are mounted to the side of the rider on the existing mirrors and are not in the riders forward line of view.